


Yours

by twinsarein



Series: Banner series [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is feeling insecure; Lex comes up with a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleni81](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eleni81).



Lex looks around the ballroom for his lover, but can’t spot him right away. Strange, since he’s easily one of the tallest men in the room. He and Clark have been lovers for almost six months now, but that fact is still mostly a secret. Only Clark’s parents and Lex’s bodyguards, Mercy and Hope, know about them. 

Lex would love to shout the relationship from the top of LexCorp, but Clark has reservations. Since he’s still in school and a new cub reporter at the Daily Planet, Clark wants to make sure that any grade or promotion he earns is on his own merits, not because he’s the lover of one of the most powerful men in the city.

Still, they’re known friends, so Lex figures it’s okay if he seeks Clark out to chat. Never mind that he’ll be fucking him with his eyes, making the younger man squirm without ever saying a word. Lex’s eyes take on a predatory gleam when he finally spots the dark-haired head of his lover moving away from the crowd.

Weaving his way through the crowd, Lex begins the long journey to the other side of the room. The effort to get to Clark will be worth it, though. Him being in a more secluded area of the governor’s mansion means that Lex might get a grope or two in before they have to rejoin the crowd. Lex likes the idea of Clark spending the rest of the evening hard.

Maybe he could start introducing Clark around to some of the other important names in the room. That’s why Perry had sent the new reporter here after all, so he could make some connections with the movers and shakers of Metropolis. Only he and Clark would know how hard Clark would be beneath the slacks of his cheap suit. Hard and unable to do anything about it.

Clearing the crowd at the edge of the ballroom, Lex strides through a high arched doorway, and into a much smaller, less crowded room. Scanning the smaller space, Lex quickly spots Clark, the larger man turned away from him.

Taking only a single step forward, Lex sees red when a slim pair of arms snakes around Clark’s waist. Hands curling into fists, Lex watches as Clark cups the cheek of Cat Grant, the reporter mentoring him tonight, and bends his head to kiss her.

Spinning on his heel, Lex exits the room and moves through the ballroom again. So lost in his rage, he doesn’t even notice that it’s very easy to move through the room this time, as people scramble to get out of his way once they see his thunderous expression.

Heading to a small sitting room he’s been in before, during an intimate tea with the governor several months before, Lex goes in and quietly closes the door behind him. If anyone who’d really known him been close by, they would have known that the careful way he shut the door was a clear indicator of a dangerous temper and to stay out of his way.

Pacing the width of the room several times, Lex turns and faces the door, arms crossed. Less than thirty seconds go by and the door suddenly swings open to reveal Clark Kent. The light from beyond halos him nicely, but Lex is too mad to appreciate the sight.

“Lex, what are you do—”

The last word rises in surprise as Lex grabs him by the bicep and spins him until his back hits the wall with a hard slam. Clark’s breath whooshes out of him at the impact. Slamming the door closed, Lex stalks to Clark, grabs his wrists and pins them to the wall above his head, while at the same time insinuating a thigh between the younger man’s legs. “You’re mine, Clark.”

Clark’s eyes widen, although whether it’s from the words or the low growl in which they’re spoken, Lex doesn’t know. Nor does he care. “Lex, what…?”

Clark breaks off with a moan when Lex grinds his thigh against the burgeoning erection he can feel and then slams their mouths together. With their hands still above Clark’s head, it means that Lex’s body is completely flush against his lover’s. He can feel just how turned on the younger man is, but Lex is still too angry to enjoy the sensation. Anger that keeps Lex from being at all gentle. He puts all of the fury he feels at seeing Clark’s lips touch someone else’s into the kiss.

He bites at the plump lips, and when the brunet gasps, Lex plunges his tongue inside and searches out anything that doesn’t taste of Clark. Luckily for his lover, he finds only pure Clark. Pushing back abruptly, he’s pleased when the other man tries to follow his mouth with a little whine, but Lex uses his chest to push him back.  “Mine, Clark! Say it!”

“Yours! Only yours, Lex. Always.” The speed of his response placates Lex a little, at least until he continues. “Why—”

Lex growls again, and tightens his grip on Clark’s wrists momentarily, before switching them to one hand. With the other hand he reaches down and starts undoing the fastenings to Clark’s pants. “Don’t even pretend you don’t know. Tell me why you kissed her.”

Clark turns his head away, but thrusts his hips forward a little as Lex takes his time undoing Clark’s dress slacks. “It was nothing, Lex. She was upset, really upset, about a former lover being here tonight. It started out as just a hug, but she thought she wasn’t desirable anymore. So, I kissed her. I just wanted to help her feel better about herself. There was no tongue, Lex. I just pressed my lips to her’s, that’s all.”

Finally getting the pants undone, Lex lightly traces the erection still covered by Clark’s boxers. The pants sag down, but catch on the leg Lex still has between Clark’s. Clark shudders at the caress. “I see.”

Slowly turning his head back, but still letting it hang down a little, Clark looks up through his lashes at Lex, a look of tentative hope on his face. “You…you do? So…you’re not mad anymore, then?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. Now I’m mad that you kissed her, and that you’re lying to me about it.”

Clark’s head whips up, the hope changing to surprise and guilt, and he still doesn’t look Lex in the eyes. “What? No, I’m not. She **was** upset. I—”

Lex pinches the head of Clark’s cock through his boxers, and Clark’s voices breaks off with a low moan and his head thunks back against the wall. “That may well be, although I have doubts about how upset she was. Cat’s the one that usually discards her men, and she usually has another one dangling on her sharp claws before she does. However, you didn’t kiss her to make her feel better about herself; you kissed her because you knew I was there.”

Shaking his head in the negative is all that Lex gives Clark the time to do. He pinches down on the head of Clark’s cock again and adds a little twisting motion. There is no room for words in Clark’s mouth after that, just moans. “Don’t even bother to deny it, Clark. I know how good your hearing is. You always know just where I am in a room by the sound of my heartbeat or my breathing. You knew to the second when I walked through that doorway. You wanted me to see you, and to react to the sight. Why?”

Clark pushes against his hold for the first time, but Lex doesn’t give way and Clark subsides, biting his lower lip and looking away again.

Lex’s voice, when he speaks again, is a little gentler than it has been. “I know the difference between you restraining your strength, Clark, and having that strength be gone.” In a seemingly random movement, Lex moves his leg from between Clark’s, and the loosened pants fall to the floor. The thud when they do so makes Clark flinch.

With a stern order to not move, Lex lets go of Clark’s wrists and bends to the fallen pants. He rifles through the pockets until he finds what he’s looking for. He stands back up, holding a small, old-fashioned pillbox. He happens to know that it’s made of lead, because he gave it to Clark five months ago, to replace a larger one he’d been using. He opens it to reveal an empty interior. “Where is it, Clark? How long have you been planning to do this, tonight?”

Finally, Clark meets his eyes, and the misery in them makes Lex soften instantly, although he doesn’t let that show right away. Clark opens his fist and Lex looks up to see a tiny sliver of green kryptonite revealed. It doesn’t fall, and Clark closes his hand around it again. “It isn’t like that, Lex. Honest. I’ve been carrying it almost from the beginning, just a week or two after our first time in that club. I…love sex with you all the time, but it’s even more intense with my abilities gone. Since we’ve had sex in some really…unusual…places, I decided to always carry it with me.”

Reaching up, Lex brings Clark’s hands down and caresses open the one holding the kryptonite. He takes the small piece and puts it in the lead pillbox, bet he doesn’t close it. Instead, he places it on the nearest piece of furniture and then turns back to Clark. “So, why did you take it out tonight?”

When Clark looks down and away, and remains stubbornly silent, Lex grabs him by the hair and yanks his head back to face him. “You’re mine, remember? So tell me, goddamnit!”

Trying to yank his head away, Clark’s breath speeds up when Lex doesn’t let go. Looking down, Lex can see Clark’s cock, which had wilted during the last few minutes, starting to perk up again. Lex looks back up and lets his lover see the desire swirling in his eyes. Clark’s breath hitches, and he finally begins to speak. ‘But no one knows I’m yours. Everyone thinks you’re fair game. No one cares about Clark Kent, student and cub reporter, so you don’t have to know what it’s like to see women pawing at me, men fucking me with their eyes, or people gossiping about what I…I’m like in bed.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Lex grasps Clark’s bicep. “I see. It seems I made a mistake tonight.” With no warning, Lex uses his grip to spin Clark against the wall again. “Palms flat against the wall, ass out, and spread your legs as far as you can with your pants around your ankles.”

Turning his head, Clark tries to see Lex over his shoulder. “What are you doing? We’re in the governor’s mansion!”

A hard slap against his suddenly bare ass makes him gasp loudly. “Then you’d better not make too much noise, because I didn’t lock that door after you came in, and I’m not stopping to do it now. Anyone could walk in.”

Clark’s head hangs down, and Lex can already hear the change in his breathing that signals the increase in his arousal. “What…what are you going to do to me?”

Crouching down behind his lover, Lex finishes pulling down Clark’s boxers. “Put a cheek against the wall, Clark, and then hold yourself open for me.”

Shuddering with lust, Clark obeys. Lex hums in approval. “Oh good, you’re still a little open from earlier.” Pushing a single finger inside, Lex smiles at the hoarse shout Clark bites back. “And, there’s still a little lube left. Not too much, though. You’re really going to be feeling this. Keep yourself open, now.” Standing back up, Lex unfastens his own trousers quickly and pushes them and his boxers down to his thighs.

Gripping the back of Clark’s neck with one hand, Lex uses the other to line his cock up to the opening to Clark’s body, rubbing there just a little. Only then does he answer Clark’s question. “Earlier tonight, when we made love, I made sure to wear a condom so you wouldn’t have to come to your first big social event with my semen dripping out of your ass. That was my mistake, and one I’m going to correct.”

Lex stops when Clark tries to push back onto his cock before he’s ready to begin. He releases himself and aims another hard swat at his lover’s ass. Then he pushes the same single finger in that he’d used before. He knows it’s nothing more than a tease, since Clark is still a little loose from before. Thrusting the finger slowly and gently, Lex leans forward over Clark’s trembling back. “Behave, Clark, and listen, or I’ll have to stop until you do. Are you listening?”

Lex waits until he gets a shaky nod before continuing, still moving his finger in and out, sometimes pulling all the way out to rub along the sensitive rim. “When we leave this room, you’ll be walking funny from the force of my thrusts in your barely prepared ass, and you’ll spend the remainder of the event feeling my come between your ass cheeks and dripping down your thighs.”

Stopping again when a powerful shudder racks through Clark’s body, Lex places a gentle kiss to the middle of his should blades. The soft caress seems to act as some sort of release for Clark. “Yes, Lex. Please. Do it. Make me feel it. Do it, now. Please, Lex. I want it so much.”

Removing his finger, Lex reaches around and loosely grips Clark’s hard cock. He rubs at the wet head and pushes tenderly at the slit until his lover whines. Throughout it all, Clark has held himself open, in spite of the trembling that’s wracked his body. Lex pumps the younger man’s erection in reward a few times before finally continuing.  “Everyone here knows that we’re friends, and as I walk around introducing you to them, anyone with a sensitive sense of smell will be able to tell what’s been done to you. Then, they’ll look at us and wonder.”

Lex waits for the full body shudder going through Clark’s strong frame to stop before finally realigning himself and thrusting forward. Clark cries out when Lex pushes all the way in, and Lex knows that it has to hurt at least a little. In spite of it, Clark pushes his ass back, silently begging for more. Lex has never been one to say no to Clark.

Starting with slow, but powerful thrusts, Lex ratchets up the speed and force quickly, until Clark’s moans under him are almost continuous.   He can feel the drag of Clark’s mostly unprepared entrance along his cock, but Clark does nothing but silently beg for more with his body, or not so silently the few times he’s capable of speech.

Feeling his orgasm spiraling up quickly, Lex ruthlessly pushes it back, even as he increases the speed and force of his thrusts. He can tell by how tense Clark is getting and the broken sounds he’s making, that his lover is getting close himself. “Don’t you come, Clark. Not until I tell you to.”

Looking down, Lex can see his cock sliding in and out of the ass that Clark is still holding open. The sweat drips from Lex’s face onto the golden skin below, and Clark, with his abilities dulled, is starting to work up a sheen as well. It’s making his skin slippery, and harder to hold. Lex smiles a little evilly through his lust. “Wider, Clark. Hold yourself open more.”

Lex sees his lover struggling to obey, so when he finally succeeds and Lex slips in that little bit deeper, it tips him over the edge. Seating himself deep inside of Clark’s body, Lex comes so hard black tinges his vision. He struggles to not let it overtake him, but does slump against Clark’s broad back when his pulsing cock finally stops.

The quivering form beneath him lets Lex know that Clark has followed his last order and not come. Working a hand under Clark’s shirt, Lex pinches a pebbled nipple and then rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. Clark jerks under him. “That’s good, Clark. I’m so proud of you. Stay right there. Don’t move.”

“Let me come, Lex. Please. Please, let me come. I’m sorry for what I did. I’ll be good, I promise. Just, please, please let me come. Let me. God, Lex, please.”

Putting himself back to rights, Lex listens to Clark’s pleas and decides to allow it, but only for one reason. Pushing two fingers inside of Clark, he slowly moves them in and out, feeling the slickness of his own seed coating Clark’s passage. “I’m still very angry with what you did tonight, Clark. I thought about not letting you come, but I’ve changed my mind for a reason.”

Not saying anything else for the moment, Lex slides his fingers out of Clark’s ass and plasters himself to his back. Then he winds his other hand around the front of Clark’s shoulders and uses his grip to hold Clark’s upper body immobile against him. Then he pushes his two wet fingers into Clark’s mouth. “Taste them, Clark. Suck them clean. That’s the taste of you and me. Now come for me, Clark, all over the wall of the governor’s private sitting room.”

Going rigid in his grasp, Clark’s hips thrust out and he shudders and moans through his orgasm until he slumps back against Lex.

Sliding his fingers from Clark’s mouth, Lex cards through the brunet’s silken hair, soothing and gentling him. Bringing him down from the high Lex had taken him to. When he seems steadier, Lex lets him go, but only to slide his boxers and pants back up his legs. Tenderly this time, Lex turns Clark to face him, so he can do up the fastenings to his pants for him.

Getting out his handkerchief, Lex pats at Clark’s face, clearing it of sweat. Then, heading to the corner of the room, where Lex knows a decanter of water is always kept, he pours Clark a glass and brings it back. “Drink it all, Clark.”

Not protesting, Clark drains the glass in three gulps, then hands it back with mumbled thanks. After taking care of the glass, Lex returns and picks up the pillbox. “Do you still want the kryptonite?” When Clark shakes his head, Lex pockets the small container himself, putting the mineral in his other pocket. He and Clark are going to need to talk about him having that substance with him all the time. Later, though. Tonight he wants Clark to feel what they’d just done for the next few hours, at least.

Biting his lip again, Clark looks at Lex through his lashes. “I really am sorry for what I did earlier, Lex. It was really immature.”

Reaching out, Lex strokes along his lovers softly stubbled cheek. “Not immature, Clark. Just insecure.”

Raising his own hand, Clark grasps Lex stroking one. “Earlier you said there was a reason for letting me come. What is it?”

Smiling, Lex lets Clark keep his hand. “You’re right that we can’t let our relationship be general knowledge just yet. I didn’t like it at first, I still don’t, but I know you’re right. You have to establish yourself as a credible reporter first, or you’ll never have any respect in this city. We can’t be public, not yet.”

Clark looks confused. “But, what does that have to do with your reason for letting me come?”

“It’s simple, Clark. Even though they don’t, can’t know about us, you still know you’re mine. What I think is causing some of your insecurities, however, is you’ve forgotten that I’m yours.”

Clark looks at him incredulously. “Mine? You consider yourself mine? But, you don’t…and I don’t…I…”

Leaning forward, Lex captures Clark’s mouth in a soft kiss, effectively stopping the stammers. “The dynamics of our sexual relationship have no bearing on who belongs to whom, Clark.  I’ve been yours since you rescued me from the river. The fact that you like taking my orders in the bedroom and I like giving them there doesn’t change that.”

Clark’s stunned look slowly changes to one of Lex’s favorite expressions – a full-blown smile. “You’re mine.”

“That’s right. Yours. As you limp around the ballroom, your ass slick with my release, don’t forget that little tidbit again. I will never be anyone else’s ever again. It doesn’t matter what they say or how they look at me. They will never be mine, and I will certainly never be their’s.”

Leaning forward again, Lex rests his forehead against Clark’s and looks into his eyes. “I’ve forgotten all other’s before you, Clark, and there will never be anyone after you.”

Pulling Lex into a powerful hug, Clark buries his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. “Thank you, Lex. I won’t forget again.” He doesn’t move back when he speaks, but Lex manages to understand him all the same.

Grasping his head, Lex tilts it back and lays a quick kiss on lips still swollen from the biting kiss Lex had given him when he’d first come into the room.   Then, he turns and grasps the doorknob. “C’mon, Clark. Let’s get back out there. The sooner we do, the sooner we can leave and I can clean your ass with my tongue on the limo drive back to the penthouse.”

Looking over his shoulder, Lex smirks at the look of stunned lust on Clark’s face. Then, he swings open the door, leaving Clark to hurriedly compose himself before following.


End file.
